Charmed again the remix
by angel-witch-girl 101
Summary: This story takes place right after all hell breaks loose. It's how they would have met Paige if they saved Prue. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place right after Shax kills the doctor in All Hell Breaks Loose. **

**Leo and Phoebe orbed into the Halliwell manor and saw Piper and Prue lying unconscious on the floor. **

"**Leo hurry, it looks bad." Phoebe said. **

**Leo bent down and healed Prue and Piper. **

"**Owe!" Prue moaned getting off the floor. **

"**Yah." Piper added. **

"**What happened to our innocent?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Shax got him. And we still need to get him." Piper said about to run out of the house. **

"**Wait." Phoebe said. "You guys went outside and vanquished Shax but were on the news and exposed magic and then a crazy lady shot Piper and we reversed time to save you but if you go outside you'll repeat the cycle again." Phoebe said out of breath. **

"**So what do we do to stop Shax?" Prue asked. **

"**I don't know but I do know we don't need to get ourselves killed trying to vanquish one demon. We've faced harder." Phoebe said. **

"**Look, if we scry for him we can vanquish him with the spell." Piper said. **

**Phoebe leaned against the wall. She got a premonition. She saw a roof top. Shax appeared and through something at a girl. Then it was over. **

"**Are you okay Phoebs?" Piper asked. **

"**No, I just had a premonition and saw a girl get killed by Shax on a rooftop." Phoebe explained. **

"**What did the girl look like?" Leo asked. **

"**She had light skin, dark brown hair and brownish colored eyes." Phoebe said. **

"**Where was she when she was attacked?" Prue asked. **

"**Some roof top surrounded by other tall buildings." Phoebe explained. **

"**Okay, well when did it happen?" Piper asked. **

"**Tonight probably." Phoebe said. **

"**Okay, all we have to do is scry for Shax tonight and we should be able to find the girl before Shax gets her." Prue said. **

"**Okay." Phoebe said. **

**That night Piper scried for Shax. Once they found him Leo orbed them to the rooftop with the spell. They saw Shax attack a girl suddenly she orbed out. **

"**Oh my God! She just orbed." Phoebe said. **

"**Leo quick, go check with the elders." Piper said. **

**Prue walked over to the girl. "Hi I'm Prue. Who are you?" She asked. **

"**My name is Paige Matthews." The girl said. **

"**Okay." Piper said walking over to Prue and Paige. "Come with us." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo orbed into the Halliwell manor. **

**"Leo." Piper said. "You almost showed her your powers." **

**"Well with what I found out, that won't really matter. Paige is your half sister. She's half witch and half witelighter only since she's half witelighter your mother gave her up for adoption so she doesn't have her powers or know about magic yet." Leo explained. **

**"So what do we do?" Piper asked. **

**"Well, the elders think the source knows about her, that's why he sent Shax. But the best way for her to be protected is with her powers but you have to explain it to her without scaring her off." Leo said. **

**Prue got up and walked over to Piper. Phoebe followed. "So, what did you guys find out?" Prue asked. **

**"To make a long story short, Paige is our half sister but mom gave her up at birth so now we have to explain to her that she's a witch without scaring her." Piper explained. **

**"Wow that was short." Phoebe said. **

**"Who's gonna talk to her?" Piper asked. **

**"I will." Phoebe volunteered. She walked over to Paige. "Hi." **

**"Hi." Paige replied. "Where am I?" she asked. **

**"You're at our house. Did you have foster parents by any chance?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Yah." Paige replied. **

**"Well, we just did some searching and we figured out you're our half sister. Which means you're a witelighter." Phoebe said. **

**"What's a witelighter?" Paige asked. **

**"It's kind of like a guardian angel. And your also half witch." Phoebe explained. **

**Paige jumped off the couch. "Are you people insane? I'm not a witch, or a witelighter, or even French!" Paige shouted. **

**"Paige, I know it's a lot to handle but you can't change who you are or who you were born to be." Phoebe explained. **

**"Besides, there's a demon outside trying to kill you. The only way you'll e able to protect yourself is with your powers." Piper said. **

**Suddenly Shax appeared. Piper, Phoebe and Prue grabbed Paige's hand and the chandelier shook. **

**"Now." Piper shouted. **

**Phoebe took out a piece of paper then grabbed hands with her sisters again. "Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe chanted. **

**Shax blew up. **

**"What the hell was that?" Paige asked. **

**"It's what you were born to do. To stop evil and protect innocents." Piper said. **

**"To be a witch." Prue said. **

**"What did you guys turn me in to?" Paige asked and ran out of the house. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Leo, what do you expect us to do if she won't come?" Piper asked yelling at her husband. **

**"All I'm saying is as long as the source knows she's alive he won't stop trying to kill her until he succeeds." Leo shouted back. **

**"So what are we supposed to do bring her back kicking a screaming? She won't come Leo." Phoebe shouted. **

**"Guys just stop arguing, okay. We'll never get anything done that way." Prue said taking charge as she usually did since she was the oldest. **

**Suddenly Paige walked through the front door. "We need to talk." **

And the story is complete. I'm sorry it was short but I had no more ideas for this story. Don't worry it won't be this much of a cliffhanger after all I hate stories that don't get explained. There will be a sequel that I will be posting as soon as I can finish it. Luckily I'm already partly into to it. As of what it's fully about you'll have to wait until I post the story. ttfn


End file.
